KH3 The Beginning of the End
by the light before the darkness
Summary: It's Sora's 16th birthday and he's having a great time, until he finds out he has to save the worlds....again.
1. Chapter 1

KH3

The Beginning of the End

Chpt.1

The Dream

A young boy ran down a deserted path, after two people about his age. One, a girl with mid-length reddish brown hair, the other a boy with silver hair a little longer than the girl's. They both seemed to be fading little by little.

"Kairi! Riku! No!" the boy cried, as he collapsed to the ground, tears running down his face as the two disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He shook his light brown spikes, as if to shake away the memory of the dream that was tugging at the back of his mind.

"Why am I having these nightmares?" he whispered. "I haven't worried about losing them for months now."

"Hey, Sora. What's wrong?" commented Roxas with a yawn, appearing beside Sora's bed.

"I told you to warn me before you do that!"

"That's beside the point, answer my question."

"It was just a bad dream."

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately," Roxas stated. "Oh well, you should get some more sleep. It's your birthday tomorrow and you don't want to be half asleep."

"Yeah, your right. See you in the morning," Sora said, flipping over

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We must put our plan into action. We must awaken him now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will probably be longer. This is my first fan fic. so I want as many reviews and suggestions as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

KH3

The Beginning of the End

Chpt.2 Happy Birthday

Sora awoke to find his room pitch black. He reached over, flipped on the light, and….

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

Sora was so surprised that he jumped a few feet in the air.

"Happy Birthday!" said Kairi, giving Sora a huge hug.

"Thanks Kairi, but where's Riku?"

"He's not here yet, he said he had to do something first."

There was a knock at the door.

"We'll leave you alone so you can get changed," said Sora's mom, leaving to answer the door. (A/N Thank goodness.)

When he got out of his room he saw a flash of silver.

"Riku!" he cried running after the boy.

"Hey Sora," said Riku, ruffling Sora's spiky hair.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to meet somebody."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Riku cryptically.

"It's time for cake!" yelled Sora's mom.

After cake he opened presents. Kairi gave him a golden retriever puppy, Riku gave him a video game, and his mom gave him clothes. Then Riku walked up and gave Sora an envelope.

"This is from someone that you haven't seen for awhile."

Sora opened the envelope and his smile dropped.

What is it?" Kairi asked worridly.

Instead of answering he held out his hand and Oblivian appeared out of thin air.

"Oh no," whispered Kairi, distress showing in her eyes.

"Did you know about this Riku?"

Riku nodded silently.

"Read the letter," Sora's mother said.

"_Dear Sora,_

_The last battle to save the worlds is about to begin. You must leave immediately._

_King Mickey_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_"

"I'm going with you."

"Woa, what?"

"You're not leaving me behind to worry about you again!"

"I don't…"

"Let her come," Riku interrupted. "She could prove useful."

"Okay," Sora agreed. "Mom, I…"

"I'll watch the dog, don't worry," she said.

"O… wait, aren't you going to try and stop me?" Sora questioned.

"No, I know it's your duty to go. I just want to tell you to stay safe. All of you."

"I'm already ready so I'll meet you at Disney Castle," said Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The awakening ceremony is finished master."

"Good. They don't stand a chace."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you it would be longer. Please keep sending the reviews and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

KH3 The Beginning of the End

Chpt.3 The Beginning

The next day Sora and Kairi left after many tearful goodbyes, Riku had left the night before. The ride to Disney Castle was uneventful. Sora told Kairi about the many worlds and Kairi said that she couldn't wait to meet Sora's new friends.

When they got to Disney Castle they stepped into the hanger, but nobody met them. When they stepped out of the hanger they saw the whole place was a disaster area.

"What happened here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stepped into the hanger and was greeted by King Mickey.

"It's nice to see you again, Riku."

"It's nice to see you too."

They walked out of the hanger and towards the throne room. When they got there all was silent.

"Is it supposed to be this quiet?" Riku questioned.

"No it's not," Mickey answered. "Keep your guard up."

Then a dark portal appeared and two robed figures stepped out.

"What do you want?" King Mickey asked.

"We want the boy," one of them said, pointing to Riku.

"Well, you can't have him," Mickey responded, pulling out his keyblade.

The one who had spoken pulled out a chakram and attacked, but Mickey dodged and ran into the courtyard. They're battle took them all over the castle causing them to destroy almost every thing. They then ended up in the throne room again. While Mickey wasn't paying attention the other oner whacked him in the back of the head and the first one raised their weapon to attack, but Riku jumped in front of Mickey and he collapsed to the ground, unable to stay conscious.

"Riku," Mickey whispered, before he lost consciousness himself.

One of the robed figures stooped down and picked up Riku, who winced in pain as they jostled his wounded body, and walked through the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened here?" Sora pondered, as he and Kairi walked into the throne room.

"Look!" Kairi said, spotting King Mickey lying on the floor.

"King Mickey, what happened?"

King Mickey sat up, groaned, and told them what had happened. When he finished Sora instantly went into action.

"Where is he now?" inquired Sora anxiously.

"I don't know," Mickey responded

"We have to go and find him," said Sora frantically, "before something bad happens to him."

"I regret having to say this, Sora, but we cannot worry about him right now, the worlds need to be saved first."

"But…"

"I have to agree with King Mickey, Sora," said Kairi regretfully.

"I'll try to find him while you're gone," Mickey suggested.

"Well then, let's save the worlds so we can rescue Riku!" cried Sora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have the boy master."

"Good. Everything is going according to plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TLBTD: well that's the end of that chapter. Remember to Oh my god! Oh my god! What is that? It's a…. oh no wait. It's just Sora.

Sora: hey that's not very nice.

TLBTD: too bad.

Sora: say you're sorry or I will….

TLBTD: you'll what? If you do anything to me I'll make you admit your feelings for Kairi.

Sora: you wouldn't.

TLBTD: oh I would, I would. Anyways I'm the writer I can make you do whatever I want. You know what I could make you kill Riku, but I'm not that mean.

Sora: I'll be good.

TLBTD: okay, that was strange. As I was saying remember to send in reviews and suggestions blah blah blah you know the drill. Also I'm sorry this got in so late but I was at my grandparents' cabin. The next one will probably be a while cause I start school very soon. Ugh. Yes I was wrong this one is also pretty short. I should work on length a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

KH3 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4 Life and Death

"Unngh," Riku groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

"He is awakening master," a voice said.

"Excellent, I'll be there in a few moments."

Riku finally managed to open his eyes. He tried to sit up but couldn't because he was strapped to a cold, metal table. Instead he raised his head and saw to girls standing side by side. One of them had short, straight black hair held in a blue clip with two blue highlights framing her face and emerald eyes. The other one had short, wavy chestnut hair with one red highlight and sapphire eyes. They were both wearing black organization XII ish robes (Hmmm). Just then a man wearing a similar black cloak with the hood up walked in. He stepped in between the two girls and put his hands on their shoulders.

"How do you like my two puppets?" he asked. "I myself think they are quite charming."

"What do plan on doing with them?"

"I plan on destroying your friends. I know they'll do a wonderful job, right Zixyz, Lerexia?" he said as he pulled down his hood.

"Xemnas!"

"I see you remember me. I have made an impression."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their discussion with King Mickey, Sora and Kairi left for Twilight Town. When they arrived they were met by Hayner, Pence, and Oulette.

"It's great to see you guys," Sora said.

"It's great to see you too," said Hayner while Kairi peeked around Sora shyly.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Kairi."

"Hi," Kairi said.

"It's kind of weird," Pence said, "I feel like I've met you before, but I know that's not possible."

"So do I," Oulette said in a confused tone.

"Me too!" Hayner exclaimed.

"That is just too weird."

"You're probably wondering who they are. That one is Hayner, Pence, and Oulette," Sora said, pointing to each on in turn.

"You got here just in time," Oulette said, coming out of her trance first.

"Yeah, heartless are popping up everywhere."

"Well then, I had better get started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is time for you to join our side, Riku," said Xemnas.

"I would never join you."

"You don't have a choice now do you?" he said as he stepped back.

Zixyz and Lerexia stepped forward, both glowing with energy. They raised their hands and then all Riku felt was pain.

"If you try to fight it," Xemnas said with a chuckle, "the pain will only get worse."

"I will never give in," Riku said through gritted teeth.

Xemnas just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked when Sora stopped and put his finger to his temple.

"I don't know, I just feel really weird. Like something happened to someone important."

"Riku!"

"It could be anyone Kairi."

Kairi was about to say something but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He knew it was true; he just didn't want to believe it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that the boy is under our control our plan will not fail."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two robed figures represent me and my friend. I am soooooo cool. Not really.


	5. Chapter 5

KH3 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 5 Gone

"Sora wait up," Kairi said as she ran to keep up with him.

But he didn't hear her because he had run into a group of heartless. As Kairi watched he killed each on with one swipe of his keyblade. He turned and Kairi saw rage and pain filling his eyes.

"Sora, just stop and we can talk this out," Kairi cried desperately.

But he just walked past her, and a few feet ahead she saw a darkness creeping up from his feet. He was changing into his heartless form! Kairi didn't care what happened to herself she just knew she needed to do something.

"Sora please!" she sobbed, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

He looked down at her and she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. She hugged him even tighter.

"Please," she whispered.

Then she felt his arms wrap around her and hug her even closer. (A/N Or closerer, even though it's not a word.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now who should I send first?" Xemnas said looking at the three. "Lerexia? No. Riku? No, he's not ready for that yet. Zixyz, you know what to do."

"Yes master," she said, opening a portal and stepping through gracefully. (A/N If any of you have read Twilight she walked as gracefull as Alice.)

"Uggh, why can't I fight I fight this Sora kid," Lerexia groaned.

"Don't worry my dear, you will have your chance."

Riku just stared blankly ahead.

"And you will be sora's downfall," Xemnas said to Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked down the path, their hands clasped together.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Sora said, leading Kairi to the front of a dilapidated mansion.

He pulled her through the door and up the stairs. He turned down a hallway at the end of which was a door. When they got to it he put his hand on the door knob, turned and pushed it open. Behind it was a pure white room. Hanging on the walls and scattered on the floor were multiple pictures. Kairi walked up to one and saw that it was a picture of a castle.

"Sora, what's this a picture of? Whose room is this?"

"This room belongs to Namine and she told me that all these pictures were the memories I lost."

Just after he said this a dark portal appeared. Out of it stepped a robed figure. (A/N Sound familiar?)

"So this is the famous Sora. I imagined you taller," they said, pulling off their hood.

Underneath the hood was a girl with short black hair.

"You must be one of the people who took Riku!"

"Wow! You catch on fast," she responded sarcastically.

"Who are you and what did you do to Riku?"

"You'll have to fight me to find out."

"All right," he said, grinning and pulling out his keyblade.

"You're on," she replied and pulled out an ice sword.

They jumped and met in mid-air, their weapons clanging together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww, my head," Axel said, rubbing his head. "Oh, man! I'm dead!" He looked around a few times, "I imagined this place a lot darker."

All of a sudden he heard a voice in his head.

"You should know you're not dead, Axel," the voice said with a little giggle.

_I think I've heard this voice somewhere, but where? _He thought. He gasped.

"Lerexia?!"

Lerexia had been Axel's apprentice. He taught her everything he knew about controlling fire.

"Hey, you actually remembered me!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"Zixyz? You're here too?"

"Well kind of. In a half sort of way."

"Well then where are the other 'halves' of you?"

"That is a very long story," Lerexia said.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Axel stated.

"Well, I can't stay. I have to go fight this S…S…Soda…Sokka…Sokra…S…S…some S name."

"You mean Sora!"

"Yeah! That's his name."

"And I have to get you out of here."

"You're leaving already?"

"I have to lead her to her other half."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both landed on the ground, panting and Zixyz collapsed to her knees.

"Well, I guess this means you win," she gasped out.

"Yeah, and you have to tell me everything."

"Fine the name's Zixyz. I work for Xemnas. And w took your friend, Riku, and put him under our control."

"What?" Sora whispered, his stance losing all its tension.

Zixyz used this opening to escape and open a portal.

"Well I had fun but I have to take my leave." And she stepped through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have failed me Zixyz."

"It will not happen again master."

"I'll make sure of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TLBTD: Phew! I am finally done.

Lizzy: It's about time. grins evilly

TLBTD: What do you mean?

Lizzy: Now I can steal it and read it.

TLBTD: But, I have to post it on the website.

Lizzy: Too bad. steals story and runs off

TLBTD: Good thing I have a copy. Now please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

KH3 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 6 Back!

Axel raised his arm to shield his eyes form the blinding light.

"This is where I have to leave you. I have to get back to my other half."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And where have you been my dear?" Xemnas asked as he suddenly appeared in Lerexia's room. (A/N PERV!!!!)

"Nowhere master," Lerexia answered.

"Tell me where you were," he said in a calm yet menacing tone, grabbing her by the throat.

"Nowhere master," she managed to choke out.

"Tell me!" he shouted, throwing her against the wall.

"Never."

"Your free will is starting to show, just as I feared, but I can fix that."

He closed his eyes and Lerexia screamed and writhed with pain. When he reopened his eyes she stopped.

"Better now?" he asked in a honey sweet voice, walking over, taking her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, and tilting her head to face him.

"Yes master."

"Now, where were you?" he questioned, his face barely an inch away from hers.

"I…I can't remember master."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Axel walked out he felt the cold steel of a blade at his throat.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Axel turned around cautiously and saw a man with spiky, blond hair and icy blue eyes. His clothes were all black, his shirt was tank top like with a zipper that was unzipped down to his abs, one of his arms was bandaged up to his shoulder, his gloves were black leather, and his pants were black jeans. He wielded a large sword and the dagger that was at Axel's throat.

Axel looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his Organization robe.

"I thought Sora took care of all of you, but apparently he missed one. I guess I'll have to take care of you myself."

Both Axel and the man backed up into their fighting positions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Kairi were in the Gummi ship again and on their way to Radiant Gardens. There was no talking on this trip because they were both immersed in their own thoughts.

"Sora, look!"

"Huh?"

Sora looked out the windshield and saw Radiant Gardens…with what looked like a giant black spot on it.

"Heartless."

"What do we do?"

"What I always do…get rid of them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lerexia, Zixyz, go get Night Shadow and send him to Radiant Gardens."

"Yes sir," the girls answered in unison.

They walked out of the throne room and down the stark white hall. When they arrived at the door at the end of the hallwaythey went inside and quickly closed it behind them. As soon as the door closed, growling and crashing could be heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gummi landed in an area vacant of heartless. They stepped out and looked around quickly.

"C'mon, we have to find Leon and the others," Sora said, grabbing and pulling Kairi after him.

They walked until they arrived near the center of town.

"Now we have to go thi-," Sora started, but he was interrupted by the clang of metal against metal.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other.

"Let's go check it out."

Sora once again grabbed Kairi and pulled her toward where the noise was coming from. When they arrived at the Bailey, what they saw amazed them. They watched as Cloud jumped, his sword raised above his head, and met with someone else, in a black cloak, in midair. That wasn't what amazed them though, what truly amazed them was the guy in the black cloak, especially his shock of red hair.

"Axel?" Sora said under his breath in shock.

"I can't believe it," Kairi whispered in awe.

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

Instead of answering, Sora whipped out Oblivion and Bond of Flame and walked to where Cloud and Axel would collide.


	7. Note

People reading this story,

I would like you to know that I have changed the chapters a bit so I recommend reading them. Yay! I no longer have writers block! For now. Anyway, that is why I haven't added and also because I was banned from writing in my stories for 3 months. If you look at my other stories you will see an offer that I don't feel like typing out right now…so…yeah.


End file.
